The present invention relates to a package having a flexible wall and adapted for liquid products, preferably foodstuff in liquid form, whereby an inner coupling device is provided within unopened portions of the flexible wall, whereby the inner coupling device and an outer coupling device are connectable to each other and whereby the outer coupling device includes a perforation means for making a hole in said unopened portions of the flexible wall such that the liquid product can he discharged from the package through said hole. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing said package and a coupling therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,793 relates to a package of flexible wall material and an inner as well as an outer coupling device. At this package, perforation of the flexible wall is carried through simultaneously with the interconnection of the coupling devices. This normally functions well, but leakage may occur at certain flexible wall materials during the connection/perforating step.